Acrimony
by heylalaa
Summary: AdachiNanako; — Nanako tetap tak bergerak, biarpun Adachi memberontak, biarpun seluruh dunia berteriak.


**Fandom: **Megami Tensei  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>Adachi/Nanako  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>P4 © Atlus  
><strong>Challenge: <strong>Ficto Gemino  
><strong>Prompt: <strong>1/11—Sedih/Bebas  
><strong>Notes: <strong>Lol saya mau buat tentang Adachi tapi entah kenapa saya malah bikin pairing nggak jelas ini. Ini pun nggak ada rasa-rasa pairingnya hahahaha ;_;  
><strong>Notes2: <strong>Dan atas rima-rima yang nggak jelas, itu semua salah Akazora no Darktokyo asdfghjkldfh.

* * *

><p><strong>—Acrimony—<br>**© heylalaa

* * *

><p>...<p>

...

...

Angin dari mesin pendingin berhembus, mengisi kekosongan, meniup harapan yang seolah telah pupus.

"Dengar, Nanako-_chan_, aku—"

(_pip pip __**pip—**_)

Namun, Nanako berbaring seolah tanpa nyawa. Adachi menunduk sembari ia tertawa.

Lalu kemudian, Adachi menyunggingkan selengkung senyum, menggerakkan tangan seolah tengah menggenggam apel yang ranum. Ia berujar, kata-kata terasa hambar, "Hei, hei, apel beracun apa yang baru saja kau makan, wahai Putri Tidur?"

...

Tetapi Nanako hanya bergeming, membiarkan ruangan bertambah hening, membuat kepala Adachi terasa pening.

Perlahan, Adachi menyandarkan badan, rasa pusing berusaha ia tahan. "Doujima-_san_ makin lama makin kalut, sementara Souji-_kun_ terlihat semakin kurus setiap harinya semenjak kau berada di sini, Nanako-_chan_."

(_pip pip pip—_)

Hanya keheningan yang selalu menemani. Elektrokardiogram terus-menerus bernyanyi. Kesunyian berusaha menyayat hati nurani.

"Kau tahu, Nanako-_chan_? Kau terlalu murni untuk hidup di dunia kotor ini. Kau terlalu suci untuk berada di tengah sampah-sampah seperti manusia."

Seringai lamat mencuat. Rasa senang perlahan merambat.

_Aku akan memperbaikimu_, ia membatin seraya pikirannya mulai meramu. _Namatame akan membayar semuanya. Ia akan mati__—dibunuh oleh Souji dan teman-teman bodohnya, dan aku akan memperbaiki semuanya_.

Tangan Adachi kini berjalan-jalan di lekukan-lekukan selang infus, memainkannya, memilinnya, memutarnya berkali-kali dengan rakus.

_Aku akan memperbaikimu_.

(_pip pip pip—_)

"Kau tak seperti orang-orang bangsat itu—" pelan ia berbincang, tangan terjatuh ke samping ranjang, "Souji-_kun_ atau detektif cebol itu atau Namatane super tolol itu—mereka semua tak tahu di mana tempat mereka berada."

(_pip pip pip—_)

"Aku... aku tak pernah membencimu. "

Dalam sekejap, sebuah jeda menyelinap.

Lagi, pria itu berucap, "Tak seperti orang lain, kau _berbeda_, Nanako-_chan_."

Jarum jam terus-menerus berdetik. Terkulai lemas jemari-jemari lembut yang lentik. Tertutup rapat permata coklat yang cantik. Menghilang sudah satu senyum lembut yang apik.

...

(_pip pip pip—_)

Adachi mulai menggenggam jemari-jemari kecil Nanako, merasakan bibit mentari menjalar di ujung-ujung tangannya yang kokoh. "Karena—karena kau tahu di mana kau harus berdiri, Nanako-_chan_. Kau kecil, tapi kau dewasa. Kau tahu dimana kau harus membuka mulutmu. Kau tahu dimana kau harus menutup mulutmu. Kau tahu bagaimana harus tersenyum tanpa terlihat seperti pelacur. Kau tahu bagaimana harus menari dan bermain tanpa terlihat murahan. Kau—"

Nanako tetap tak bergerak, biarpun Adachi memberontak, biarpun seluruh dunia berteriak. Ia bagaikan sungai tanpa riak, sekalipun awan di atasnya berjalan berarak.

Lambat, pria itu melepaskan kepalan tangannya yang erat.

(_pip pip pip—_)

"Aku—" kata-kata Adachi tercekat, "—tak membencimu."

Sebuah rangkai kata terhambat, di pangkal tenggorokan, mencoba melompat, berusaha diperdengarkan.

"Dengar, Nanako-_chan_, _aku_—"

(_pip pip pip—_)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"...Souji-_kun_, kuharap Nanako-_chan_ mau memaafkanku," kata Adachi seraya ia balas memandang tatapan menyelidik yang Souji berikan, sebelum kemudian ia bangkit dari kursi dan melenggang pergi menuju selnya (meninggalkan Souji dan bayang perempuan dengan surai coklat berkibar berserta senyum bagai malaikat di belakang punggungnya—dan tak pernah sekali pun menoleh lagi).

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<br>(silahkan baca dari paragraf akhir sampai dengan paragraf awal)**

* * *

><p><strong>Notes3: <strong>Saya nggak akan kaget kalau nggak ada yang ngerti apa maksudnya fic ini-_- Kalau ada yang bisa ngerti fic ini dengan baik saya kasih, errmm, kasih, ermmm—  
><strong>Notes4: <strong>Review? Pretty pretty please with sugar on top? :*


End file.
